Assault Rock
, performed by THE CRO-MAGNONS, is the eleventh opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 257 and ended in episode 281. It was succeeded by If. Lyrics Rōmaji Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Kanji 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック ずっと 眠ってた ずっと だまってた おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 遠くに何かが見える 勉強よりも いま 大切なもの おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 見つかりそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック 未来はホラ 追いぬいて ホントはソラ 飛べる船 English Eternity, eternity, eternity, rock assault! Had been sleeping for so long, had been quiet for so long Hey! I'm calling you Hey! Let's go check it out From afar, something can be seen The more important thing right now, more than studying Hey! I'm calling you Hey! Let's go check it out Seems like we can find it Eternity, eternity, eternity, rock assault Look! the future is being out-sailed In fact, a ship that can fly in the sky Rōmaji (Full Version) Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu Eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Sotto ikutoka hatto yaru tosa Oi yonde iru, oi itte miyou Imayare sona nda Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu, eiendesu, eiendesu Eiendesu Totsugeki rokku Kanji (Full Version) 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック ずっと眠ってた ずっと黙ってた おおい 呼んでいる おおい 行ってみよ 遠くに 何かが 見える 勉強よりも いま 大切なもの おおい 呼んでいる おおい 行ってみよ 見つかりそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック 未来は ほら 追い抜いて 本当は そら 飛べるふね そっと行くのか ぱっとやるのさ おおい 呼んでいる おおい 行ってみよ いま やれそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック English (Full Version) It's eternal It's eternal It's eternal Assault rock I've always slept I've always remained silent Hey! I'm calling Hey! Let's check it out What could be there in the distance There's something that's more important now than studying Hey! I'm calling Hey! Let's check it out 'Cause I got a feeling that I'm about to find it It's eternal It's eternal It's eternal Assault rock The future is overtaking us Truth is, the sky is a leaping ship Will you go quietly? You gotta do it quickly! Hey! I'm calling Hey! Let's check it out 'Cause I'm about to do it It's eternal It's eternal It's eternal Assault rock Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Kakashi Hatake * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Might Guy * Aoba Yamashiro * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Tsunade * Shizune * Iruka Umino * Shikaku Nara * Inoichi Yamanaka * Genma Shiranui * Raidō Namiashi * Sasuke Uchiha * Darui * Samui * Chōza Akimichi * Hiashi Hyūga * Kitsuchi * Kurotsuchi * Karui * Kabuto Yakushi * Tobi * White Zetsu * Nagato * Kakuzu * Deidara * Sasori * Itachi Uchiha * Han * Utakata * Yugito Nii * Fū * Yagura Karatachi * Rōshi * Santa Yamanaka * Maki * Ensui Nara * Mifune * Hana Inuzuka * Gaara * Temari * Akamaru * Zetsu * Three Haimaru Brothers * Kankurō * Minato Namikaze (Movie Version) * Kushina Uzumaki (Movie Version) * Kurama (Movie Version) * Kizashi Haruno (Movie Version) * Mebuki Haruno (Movie Version) * Gamabunta (Movie Version) * Gamaken (Movie Version) * Gamahiro (Movie Version) * Hidan (Movie Version) * Pain (Movie Version) * Menma Uzumaki (Movie Version) Trivia * This opening, A World That Was Transparent, and Diver are the only Naruto openings to have the opening logo placed near the end of the opening. * In its full version, it's currently one of the shortest openings, only 2:26 minutes long. * This opening appears on the movie version of Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Totsugeki rokku